


"I adore you..."

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: It was during another event, where he ran on very little sleep, since he'd been on a time-crunch to finish the last piece, when you noticed that he was once again rather tense and not all too talk-aktive. You two didn't need any words to understand what the other one needed. Him taking your hand and giving it a squeeze was enough for you to get the hint.After reaching into your purse, you held the pens in one hand, while holding out your other arm, that was now serving as a small canvas.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 23





	"I adore you..."

It all started during Jihyun's first art exhibition, after his self-healing journey. Not only that, but it was also the first one that was all about his paintings and not his photographs. So it was a new experience, one that left him a little nervous.   
While he would've usually picked up his sketchbook to draw, in order to ease his nerves, that was no option during an event like that. So he was somewhat fidgety and tense. 

That's when you grabbed the first pen you could find, handed it to him and offered that he could simply draw on your arm. It was the first thing that came to your mind. At first he was a little hesitant, but after some encouragement and telling him that you were absolutely fine with it, he eventually gave in. He started with the tattoo on your wrist; It was a simple one, just the outlines of a heart. Perfect to fill with random shapes, making it nearly look like a mandala. 

Later he started drawing more. Usually anything that came to his mind in that moment, which were usually flowers, trees, the rough shapes of mountains or a simplified landscape. Anything that was possible to look somewhat nice, drawn on skin with a simple pen.   
But seeing how it actually helped him to calm down again, you made it a habit to carry pens in basically all your purses, even making sure to have a variety of colors, so your boyfriend could go all out and be as artistic as he wanted. 

Of course there would always be people that gave you strange looks, probably because wearing a nice dress for any sort of event like that, paired with doodles and sketches on your arms were kind of a stark contrast.   
In all honesty though, you couldn't have cared less. After all, Jihyun was always there to support and comfort you, whenever necessary. And in turn you happily did the same for him. Not to mention that you always adored everything he left on your skin. More often than not, you made sure to take pictures of whatever he drew on you. 

It was during another event, where he ran on very little sleep, since he'd been on a time-crunch to finish the last piece, when you noticed that he was once again rather tense and not all too talk-aktive. You two didn't need any words to understand what the other one needed. Him taking your hand and giving it a squeeze was enough for you to get the hint.   
After reaching into your purse, you held the pens in one hand, while holding out your other arm, that was now serving as a small canvas. 

As always, you were curious to see what he would draw and this time, he settled for some very delicate and minimalistic flowers, paired with a crescent moon, making it look like they grew out of it. You immediately fell in love with the design and made a mental note to definitely take a picture of that as well.   
"Are those forget-me-nots?", you asked eventually, to which the artist nodded, too focused on his work. Your entire face lit up at that. "Those are some of my favorite flowers..."   
Now that was something that actually made him look up and his expression softened. "I'll keep that in mind", he murmured and, like magnets, you got drawn to one another, until your lips met in a brief kiss. Afterwards he went back to finish the small drawing on your arm. 

When you returned home that night, you had asked him to take some pictures of everything, but then refused to wash it off, just yet. Instead you were standing in front of the mirror in your shared bedroom, shifting your arm this and that way, as an idea hit you.   
Though you got pulled out of your thoughts when you felt arms encircle your waist from behind, with a warm chest pressing into your back, which you leaned into with a quiet hum. 

"Are you sure you're really fine with me doing that all the time?", Jihyun spoke up, his voice quiet as his fingertips brushed slowly over the lines on your forearm. The touch sent a shiver down your spine and for a moment you closed your eyes. "I've seen the way people looked at you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."   
With a chuckle, you turned around in his arms, so you were able to cup his cheeks in your hands, your thumbs stroking over his cheekbones.   
"Darling... I really don't care how other people look at me. If you drawing on me helps, as I've told you before, I'm more than happy to be your living canvas for the day." Your tone was light, cheerful, and it was honestly the truth. Besides, it gave you the opportunity to watch him up close, when he got lost while he drew on you. And that was honestly always endearing and adorable. "I loved every single piece you've left on my skin, so far. And I'll always wear them proudly."

Noticing how he still looked worried only made you more confident with your plan. You used your current position to pull him in for a deep kiss, one hand moving up into his hair, so you could rake your fingers through it.   
"Sometimes I'm still wondering what I did to deserve you...", he whispered against your lips and you were quick to interrupt him with another kiss.   
"You deserve all the love and happiness this life has to offer, Jihyun. And I'll always be there to help and support you as much as I can."   
Seeing how he finally seemed to relax fully, you two decided to call it a night, since it had been a long day, and curled up in bed, limbs entangled and being as close as possible. A silent reminder that you were there for each other, always. 

A couple weeks passed by, Jihyun was busy with a painting commission, which was absolutely perfect for your plans.   
It had been a bit tricky at first to keep it a secret, though while he was working away in his studio, you left him a message that you'd be out for a couple hours, but promised to return with something for dinner.

That was how you found yourself at a tattoo studio, absolutely giddy about your decision. While the tattoo artist worked on your right forearm, he asked about the design, so you told him the story, ending with saying that especially the moon and forget-me-nots had been your absolute favorites.   
Since it wasn't your first tattoo, it wasn't all that bad and the tattoo artist also did an amazing job to distract you by easily keeping the conversation flowing. 

And as soon as the session was over and you got your first good look at the tattoo, you beamed, admiring the work on your skin. Now you only had to hope your boyfriend wouldn't think it was a weird thing to do... But you were positive that wouldn't be the case.   
As promised, you picked up his favorite food on the way back and sent him a text to let him know that you'd be home soon, so he'd finish up in the studio in time. 

"Jihyun? I'm back!", you called out cheerily, kicking off your shoes, before you put down the bag containing the food, so you could slip out of your jacket. Though even if the tattoo was protected by a layer of foil, the movement of fabric was still irritating and you let out a quiet hiss, of course just when Jihyun rounded the corner to greet you.   
His smile faltered immediately and made room for a worried expression, as he reached out to grab your wrist carefully.   
"What's wrong, love? Are you hurt?" 

Even if you felt bad for making him worried first thing after you came home, you just couldn't help but chuckle and quickly shook your head.   
"No, I'm not injured... Though my arm is a bit sore. I'll show you why~", you basically chirped and rolled the sleeve of your sweater up, then removed the foil to show off the tattoo better. "Tadaa!" 

For a moment, all the mint-haired man did was stare, with his fingers still loosely wrapped around your wrist. Eventually he glanced back up at you and the look in his eyes let you know that he did recognize the design.   
"Is that-", he cut himself off, obviously not quite registering what he was seeing.   
"Yep. It's the last thing you drew on my arm canvas."   
"Why?"

Your smile didn't falter and you reached up with your free hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes, before your hand cupped his cheek. Instinctively he leaned into it, his eyes big and round.   
"Because it was my favorite. You know I like the moon and, as I told you back then, the forget-me-not is one of my favorite flowers. Not to forget what it stands for. Do you know the meaning?"   
Jihyun shook his head, finally letting go of your wrist, in order to rest both hands on your waist.   
"They symbolize true love, fidelity, deep compassion and good memories. And I think that's all very much fitting for both of us. So... What do you think?" 

There was something in his eyes you couldn't quite place and for a moment he was quiet. You were already worried that he didn't like it. Maybe you should've asked him beforehand? It was his art after all. And when you were just about to apologize, he suddenly pulled you into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around you, while his lips met yours in a kiss that made you feel dizzy and warm.   
"I adore you...", he breathed against your lips and his eyes were so full of love, you could've melted on the spot.

Immediately you relaxed again and got on tiptoes to peck his lips again.   
"So you're not mad I didn't tell you about it before?"   
"Of course not. If anything, I am extremely flattered that you deemed my little doodle worthy enough to have it permanently on your body..." He was still visibly in awe at your decision, after all tattoo's weren't a small thing. They stayed, unlike his drawings with pens.   
"Babe... You're my favorite artist and this? This was one of the best decisions I've ever made. No regrets. Depending on what you'll come up with next, I might even get another design of yours tattooed", you added giggling and even your boyfriend had to chuckle.  
"Well, maybe I should think of things that would match this one then, hm?" 

You agreed with a quiet hum and, if it hadn't been for the food getting cold, you would've been perfectly comfortable to stay in his arms and share more kisses, while gushing about how much you loved everything he came up with.   
All his work was always amazing and you'd never tire to tell and show him exactly that.


End file.
